Demonic ForestThe Shadowlurker
by Solias
Summary: The first chapter is mostly a "meet some of the cast" kind of deal. In other words-anticlimatic. Don't worry, it'll get more lively soon! I promise. My thoughts are in Itallic. Also, this is more of an original fiction than fanfiction. Sorry   ;


Hey guys! First story here. I'd like to point out, real quick, that I'm not exactly the swiftest when it comes to updates. I will usually update on weekends, though this might get a bit scrambled during holiday breaks from school. Anyways, down to the juicey stuff.

-*-*-*-The Meeting Has Begun

Winter's harsh clutch on the already cold and windy Nettlepine Forest had taken a weighty toll. The trees were stripped bare with broken branches laying a their base. Even the evergreens were thinning out, the wind ripping off their needles like taking candy from a baby. Not many souls dared come out in these dreadful conditions. Bears hibernated deep underground. Wolves migrated to the far away Summerthorn Plains. The birds had all left on the first snow. Indeed, even if it wasn't this cold and unforgiving, predators would starve anyways. However, in this region are some souls hardier than most, but not because they have training, or are used to it. Long ago, the world was inhabitted by creatures with no soul and superior smarts. Their weakness was sunlight. They were shunned, hunted down, and treated worse than any animals on record simply for being...demons.

On this particularly freezing day, the wind, for once, was still. In the snow, a white cat with a dark blue marking on his back resemblant of a cape, was trudging through. He was determined, as he had been called here. He sensed it. The blue bat wings that sprouted from his back, tipped in black, had grown considerably. That meant he was close. Very close. He let out a small whisper, a forgotten power word of the demons which allowed one to sense others of their kind. _"Iskas"_ he mummered, closing his eyes. He saw two glowing outlines, both feline just as he, one purple and the other green. Strolling towards them(_which I imagine must be hard in two feet of snow being the size of a cat_) he meowed as he rounded a tree, "Hello, Shards, Rozei". The two turned around. "Oh, hey Marx" purred the dark gray one whom was named Shards. She had a pale gray underbelly and a heart mark on her left leg of the same color. Her silvery blue eyes were sharp as a hawks, but with a kind and friendly glow. She was the purle aura, as the webbing of her own bat wings indicated.

Rozei, on the other hand(_or, rather, paw_), was pale gold like the sand in her own desert home in Thunderbane Barrens. Her back had pale terracotta stripes on it, and the classic tabby M marked her forhead. Her paws and belly were white. Her eyes, green as grass and bright like the sun, were intelligent and calm. But she was no delicate flower. This cat had claws like a tiger, and the strength of one to match it. It was just an adaptation desert dwellers had to take, what with all the bandit tribes and caravan raids(_yes, the animals had caravans. I won't be describing for a long time yet, so be creative_).

In a literally flying leap, Marx sprang up and flapped his large wings to land on a tree stump. "As you may know, there have been dissapearences of our kind. Now, unless there is a traiter amongst us, then the commons are unknowledgable, and thus not an actual danger. However, evidence suggets that it was one of our own doing the killing. Somebody with speed, good sneaking skills, and thin fangs. Absorbed in his words, the two she-cats below did not notice he himself had thin fangs, like sharpened bones. "We must stop them" concurred a fourth member, arriving late as Marx finished. He was an elderly old maned wolf, probably had to fly here all the way from Summerthorn. He was panting with fatigue. "Got 'ere as fast as I could" he wheezed, falling into the snow in an ungraceful tangle of fur and long, black-furred legs. "No need in wearing yourself out further by talking, Farlemoore. Sit and listen" said Marx.


End file.
